


Драбблы по МСЮ

by ForeverNemi



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scarf Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Для Kaia_Neri: Баки/Тони (шрамы, у каждого свои шрамы, описание, изучение и пр.)





	1. Фрэнк Грилло/Стив Роджерс

**Заявка от Дебил-самоучка:** _френк грилло/стив роджерс. именно так. Кто в чей мир попал - на усмотрение автора. Кинки минимальные: чтоб был юст и не было мужской беременности_

 

— В смысле, как «Капитан Америка» Стив Роджерс?  
Энни закатила глаза.  
— Считай, что я тебе ничего не говорила. Но, если хочешь знать, живёт он на Манхеттене в о-о-о-очень высокой башне. Так понятно?  
— Охренеть!  
  
«Охренеть!» пульсировало в мозгу Френка с первой же секунды, как он поднялся на подсказанный откуда-то сверху и ниоткуда этаж. Ему всё мерещилось, что у этого голоса британский акцент, но откуда взялась эта мысль, он так и не смог понять. Когда двери открылись, он приготовился было узреть собственными глазами парня, от которого сходила с ума половина Америки, но вместо этого напоролся на острый, как кинжал в кинжале, взгляд льдисто-синих глаз.  
— Мистер Грилло? Меня зовут Мария Хилл, и вы должны подписать эти бумаги.  
Френк потянулся за ними, но мисс Хилл не торопилась отдавать. Вместо этого она словно просканировала Френка с точностью МРТ. Возможно, даже узнала, отчего у него иногда колет в печени.  
— До того, как вы подпишете, я вкратце напомню, что вы не должны никому сообщать, куда, зачем и, главное, к кому вы ходите. Ваши рекомендации и опыт мы сочли удовлетворительными, но главное то, насколько вы не болтливы. Потому что с болтунами в нашей организации разговор короткий.  
Френк поёжился. От этой мисс веяло арктическим холодом так, будто это она пролежала в льдине семьдесят лет.  
— Ага, — понятливо кивнул он. — Расписываться кровью?  
— Достаточно чернил.  
Мисс Хилл протянула бумаги и ручку, и Френк по привычке заглянул в конец, где маленьким шрифтом были указаны меры пресечения и ответственности, а также весь список кар, позаимствованный, видимо, у чертей, что варят грешников в кипящем масле. Между лопаток снова защипало морозцем. Но Капитан Америка — это Капитан Америка, и Френк, мысленно перекрестившись, подписал всё.  
  
«Охренеть!», подумал он, пожимая протянутую руку. Слухи про Капитана Америку не врали. Да что там. Многое недоговаривали! Мужик — парень, точнее, потому что выглядел лет на пятнадцать младше самого Френка, — производил впечатление...  
Производил впечатление и точка. Чуть выше среднего роста, он казался много массивнее из-за широченных плеч, сходившихся к узкой талии завитой V. Фигура у Капитана больше всего напоминала стакан для мартини — широкое горлышко при узкой ножке. Хотя как раз ножки у Капитана — «Можете называть меня Стив» — были весьма хороши. Да и тыл, которым он повернулся к Френку, ведя его за собой в спортзал, был более чем впечатляющ.  
Зал тоже был ему под стать. Френк уже успел понять, что на площадях в Башне Старка никто не экономит. Всё было с размахом. Такого количества... всего Френк не видел даже в самых шикарных клубах, где проводил свои самые дорогие занятия.  
Бросив сумку у стоявшей возле двери скамьи, он прошёл на свободное место, где уже были выложены маты, встал напротив немного смущённого Стива и начал привычную вступительную речь:  
— Йога — это не только развлечение для домохозяек, а целая философия. Главное в йоге...  
— Простите за грубость, Френк, — вдруг перебил его Стив, — но философия, при всей её важности, меня интересует мало. Ваша задача — вернуть гибкость моим суставам и мышцам после разморозки. Поэтому, если вы не возражаете, давайте приступим к основному.  
Френк, конечно, на полминуты задохнулся от возмущения, но вспомнил, к кому и за какую сумму его пригласили, поэтому возражать не смог.  
  
«Охренеть!», вопило всё внутри Френка, который наблюдал за раскорячившимся в позе «собаки мордой вниз» Капитаном Америкой. Определённо, с такой стороны Америка своего героя ещё не знала. Круглая сдобная задница оказалась задранной к солнцу, а мышцы на ней под тонкими спортивными штанами играли и переливались, как бриллиант в короне. Ткань проваливалась в ложбинку между чуть разведёнными ягодицами, и, если бы в семье Грилло были самоубийцы, Френк точно надавил бы на неё пальцем, чтобы почувствовать себя причащённым особенной тёмной тайне, которую совершенно точно унёс бы с собой в могилу. Как и то, что ему пришлось засунуть ладонь в карман тренировочных штанов, чтобы прижать полувставший член к бедру. Это не было указано в договоре — а может, и было, но Френк уже не помнил. Да и кто бы смог его винить. Но одно он знал твёрдо — за стояк на Капитана Америку мисс Хилл придумала бы ему кару настолько лютую, что те черти из ада попросили бы рецепт.


	2. Баки/Тони

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Kaia_Neri: Баки/Тони (шрамы, у каждого свои шрамы, описание, изучение и пр.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тони/Баки, кинк на шрамы, R, хэндджоб

— Без неё ты...  
— Какой?  
— Другой, — тихо выдохнул Тони, склоняясь ниже.  
Он обвёл исчерченную шрамами культю, а Баки, с затаённым трепетом следивший за его движениями, застонал через прикушенную губу.  
— Больно?  
Баки помотал головой, а следом пояснил словами:  
— Нервные окончания. Слишком много.  
Тони не нужно было объяснять. Он изучил и саму руку, и способ крепления лучше, чем первое начало термодинамики. Ему ли было не знать, насколько варварски — и при этом максимально эффективно — русские создали своего боевого киборга. Эта жестокость всегда вызывала в нём сильнейший отклик, руки сами собой сжимались в кулаки, и Баки, лежащий под ним с затаённым дыханием, поднял правую руку и положил Тони на грудь. Ровно на шрам, который он вопреки себе оставил на теле в память об отступившей смерти.  
Тони смотрел на него, заставляя себя успокоиться. Жестокости этой ночью было не место. Гораздо важнее ему показалось сделать так, чтобы эта чувствительность не отдавалась в Баки воспоминаниями о боли. Поэтому Тони осторожно лёг с ним рядом, оперевшись на правую руку, а левой мягко провёл по животу.  
— Тони? — с едва сдерживаемой опаской позвал Баки, но не получил ответа.  
Тони наклонился над обезображенной культёй, коснулся губами перекрестья шрамов в центре, обвёл их языком, чувствуя им бугристую, но нежную кожу. Не отрываясь, он посмотрел на Баки, следившего за ним с неожиданным восторгом и чем-то похожим на надежду. Тони очень не хотел его разочаровать. Он прижался к культе ртом, чуть пососал и больше почувствовал лёгкое дуновение на макушке, чем услышал старательно скрытый стон. Это его подбодрило.  
Обхватив член Баки ладонью, Тони двигал ей в медленном ритме, чуть сжимая под головкой, а языком прослеживал каждый шрам, каждую едва зажившую после снятия протеза царапину. Баки дрожал, когда Тони широко облизывал рубцы, член в ладони креп, головка влажно блестела от выступившей смазки. Тони провёл большим пальцем по её центру, ещё раз и ещё, делая круги пальцем шире. Одновременно он чуть царапал зубами выпирающие шрамы, вздрагивая от становящихся громче стонов. Теперь Баки не смотрел на него. Он зажмурился, прикусил губу и сам подавался под ладонь Тони, когда тот трепетно облизывал его раны. Баки дрожал, под носом выступили мельчайшие капли пота, по виску бежали несколько более крупных капель. Баки расслабился, позволяя Тони всё, что тот хотел с ним сделать.  
Нажим ладони вокруг члена и касания к шрамам стали сильнее. Тони несдержанно облизывал и посасывал их, обводя культю по кругу. Влажные звуки и тяжёлое дыхание Баки были единственным, что нарушало сгустившуюся до осязаемости тишину. Тони прижался губами к центру культи, втянул тонкую кожу в рот, одновременно лаская перекрестье шрамов кончиком языка, сжал кулак под головкой члена Баки, и тот ответил на это волной крупной дрожи, прошившей всё тело. Между пальцами стало влажно. Тони поднёс их ко рту и демонстративно, красуясь под восторженным и усталым взглядом Баки, облизал её, вызвав новый судорожный вздох.  
— Пусть обделаются в своём аду эти коновалы, — мстительно заявил он, и Баки, коротко вздохнув, быстро прижал его к себе правой рукой, не дав продолжить. Он с такой силой целовал Тони, вылизывая его рот, что на минуту лишил дыхания, а когда чуть отстранился, давая вдохнуть, Тони сипло договорил: — Всё, что на теле, не считается. А для остального у тебя есть я.


	3. Стив Роджерс/Джонни Шторм

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Риам: Стив/Джонни Шторм с оттенком селфцеста

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стив/Джонни, R, фроттаж

— Причудливы игры крови, — вздохнул Тони, забирая распечатку экспресс-анализа, который сделал тут же в лаборатории под внимательными взглядами десятка глаз. — Могу поздравить, Кэп, в твоей семье прибавление. У тебя девочка и мальчик!  
Не удержав глумливо-серьёзного выражения лица, он протянул распечатку Сьюзан, а та удивлённо на неё посмотрела.  
— Наша бабушка точно была из Бруклина, но она никогда не говорила, что в её родне был Капитан Америка.  
— Девичьи фамилии, ранние браки, ирландская диаспора, — словно наобум выдал версии Тони. — Мало ли причин. Но факт есть факт: эти детишки — твои троюродные внучатые племянники. Хотя не то, чтобы тут можно было сомневаться.  
Он уставился на Джонни, который напоминал Стиву улучшенную версию его самого до-сыворотки. Как если бы сам Стив мог выглядеть, если бы не астма, порок сердца и катастрофический недостаток веса. Джонни в ответ посмотрел немного высокомерно, но явно восторженно.  
— Охренеть можно, Сью. У нас есть дедушка. Горячий дедушка, — захохотал он над собственной шуткой, подкрепив её лёгкой вспышкой пламени между пальцев.  
— Джонни, — устало одёрнула его сестра, и Стив, знакомый со Штормами буквально второй день, был с ней уже полностью согласен. — Перестань.  
— Да я только начал!

То, что Джонни только начал, Стив убедился, когда вечером застал его в собственной кровати. При том, что он уже успел осознать, какой катастрофой оказался Джонни Шторм при ближайшем знакомстве, тот снова смог удивить.  
— Когда-нибудь дрочил перед зеркалом? Ты так выглядишь, что я бы на твоём месте точно пару раз передёрнул.  
— Джонни, — полностью копируя интонацию Сью, вздохнул Стив. — Это как-то... Неприлично.  
— Да брось, — отмахнулся тот. — Когда и у кого ещё выпадет такой шанс потрахаться со своей зеркальной, — он чуть задумчиво осмотрел Стива и поправил себя: — почти зеркальной копией. Неужели никогда не думал, как выглядишь, когда кончаешь? Ставлю сотню, горячо!  
Шутки про огонь были у Джонни заготовлены, казалось, на каждый случай. Стив снова вздохнул и промолчал, чтобы не накалять ситуацию...  
И ещё эти шутки оказались заразными.  
Джонни же понял молчание Стива по-своему. Поэтому с готовностью скинул одеяло, вытянулся под взглядом Стива во весь рост, успев ещё и показать себя со всех выигрышных сторон, повёл рукой, приглашая визуально попировать на выставленном с щедростью идеальном теле, и спросил:  
— Ну так что? Учти, это предложение с горящей скидкой!  
Стив, вопреки собственной начальной радости от обретения семьи, распалился от злости... И ему определённо стоило завязывать с огненными шуточками. И без того их сходство с Джонни было пугающим. Он закипал...  
Серьёзно, это бесило.  
Он распалялся от...  
Очень бесило!  
Стив в два шага преодолел расстояние до кровати, ловко прыгнул на неё, удачно нависнув над восхищённым Джонни, и заткнул его самым простым, но действенным способом: засунув язык ему в рот. Джонни хрипло выдохнул, тесно прижался к нему, отточенным жестом сжигая одежду, и теперь они прижимались друг к другу полностью голыми.  
Стив не очень-то сравнивал себя с другими мужчинами: не в его это было привычках, но сейчас, глядя, как их члены тесно прижались друг другу, идеально совпадая до миллиметра во всех объёмах, не мог не признать — даже без сыворотки, при других, хороших обстоятельствах, ему было бы чем похвастать. Если бы он вообще это умел.  
Джонни тоже посмотрел вниз, увидел две совершенно одинаковые тёмно-розовые головки, прижатые друг к другу, застонал и дёрнул бёдрами, проезжаясь своим членом по члену Стива.   
— Ох, дедуля, охренеть, какой ты горячий!  
Джонни схватил его за задницу, вжимая в себя до болезненной плотности, снова толкнулся вверх, проезжаясь членом по члену, и Стиву осталось только сдерживать дрожь и подаваться навстречу, догоняя его толчки.  
Зато потом, глядя на ошарашенно-восторженное лицо Джонни, Стив точно теперь мог сказать, как он выглядит, когда кончает.


	4. ТЧалла/Тони

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Итак, вы завели котика

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ТЧалла/Тони, постоянные отношения, флафф, юмор

Шаг 1:  
\- ТЧалла...  
Вместо ответа тот полусонно вздохнул, но Тони понял, что его слышат.  
\- Ты что, меня когтишь?  
\- Нет, - поспешно ответил ТЧалла и очень быстро убрал руку от груди Тони.  
Которую до этого когтил.

Шаг 2:  
\- ТЧалла...  
Тишина была ему ответом, и это говорило больше, чем любые слова.  
\- Ты урчишь.  
\- Ничего подобного.  
Тони выразительно посмотрел на ТЧаллу, снова положил ладонь ему на голову и легко помассировал. Звук повторился.

Шаг 3:  
\- ТЧалла...  
Едва Тони произнёс его имя, как вокруг сгустились тишина и неподвижность. И не нужно было быть пророком, чтобы предугадать: ТЧалла снова будет всё отрицать.  
Не на того напал.  
\- Ты массируешь мою задницу.  
Тишина. Неподвижность.  
\- Мне нравится, продолжай.  
Звуки и ощущения вернулись, едва Тони это сказал. Урчание ласкало слух, сильные пальцы - задницу. И всё это вместе ласкало эго.

Шаг 4:  
\- Сэр, мистер ТЧалла у лаборатории и настойчиво просит его впустить.  
\- Я занят.  
\- Очень настойчиво просит.  
В голосе Пятницы было что-то такое, что заставило Тони отвлечься. ТЧалла никогда не требовал его внимания без особенных причин, и его настойчивость давала понять, что и сейчас нужно отреагировать.  
\- Да, открывай.  
Тони вышел ко входу как раз, когда ТЧалла, задумчиво посмотрев на дверь, развернулся и ушёл, ничего не говоря.  
\- Пятница?..  
\- Кошка, сэр.


	5. Палец цезаря (Стив, Тони, Баки)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Давай проясним ситуацию для нас обоих. Правильно ли я понимаю, что ты сватаешь мне Барнса?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пре-слэш, ПГ-13, юмор

За годы общения с Роджерсом Тони мог в двух томах описать, как выглядит затылок изнутри, настолько часто его видел, когда приходилось закатывать глаза от беспощадной и непроходимой... роджерсовости. Вот и сейчас, рассматривая уже знакомые места, он думал, чем мог так нагрешить в прошлой сотне жизней, если в этой карма мстит ему разговором с Роджерсом.  
О Барнсе.  
— Подожди-подожди, — перебил Тони Стива, набравшего в могучую грудь половину воздуха в кабинете, чтобы заново начать свой рассказ. Ему, наверное, казалось, что Тони глуп и не понял с первого раза. Хотя Тони очень бы этого хотел. Или, например, вовсе не слышать роджерсовского рассказа. — Давай проясним ситуацию для нас обоих. Правильно ли я понимаю, что ты сватаешь мне Барнса?  
— Тони!.. — с пылом начал было Стив, но осёкся. — Примерно так.  
— И ты не находишь ничего странного в этой ситуации?  
Нужно было отдать себе должное: Тони смог загрузить Роджерса настолько, что тот ещё минуты полторы раздумывал над ответом. Молча. Блаженное время, которого Тони всегда так не хватало.  
Но и оно прошло.  
— Нет. Раньше он знакомил меня с девушками, почему я сейчас не могу ему помочь?  
— А у него ты спросил? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Тони.  
Ещё минута тишины была усладой для слуха.  
— Нет. Он бы мне не разрешил, — наконец признался Стив.  
— Я сейчас чувствую себя, как Моника Левински, доставшая из шкафа синее платье. Спасибо, Роджерс.  
Тони быстро поднялся и прошёл мимо удивлённого Стива, с непониманием смотревшего ему вслед. Наивный. Он даже представить не мог, какой козырь сам засунул Тони в рукав.  
— Барнс?  
Тони никогда не понимал, что именно пытаются описать фразой "как олень в свете фар", но увидев испуганные глаза Барнса, услышавшего от Тони своё имя, сразу понял — это оно. Не давая противнику ни секунды передышки, Тони тут же выложил Барнсу всё, что полчаса пытался втолковать ему Роджерс.  
— Ты знаешь, что твой друг только что пытался мне тебя сосватать? Без твоего ведома.  
Тони достал из холодильника банку газировки, удобнее устроился у стола и сделал первый глоток, наблюдая, как меняется лицо Барнса, обращённое к вошедшему на кухню Стиву.  
— Стив?  
— Баки!..  
— Обожаю это, — себе и никому заявил Тони, продолжая понемногу отпивать искрящей под языком газировки. День определённо налаживался.  
Но оказалось, что карма более бессердечная сука, чем Тони думал ещё пятнадцать минут назад.  
— Что это ты задумал, Стиви? — угрожающе надвигался на друга Барнс. — Что это за новости?  
— Баки!.. — Стив выставил перед собой руки, стараясь удержать друга на безопасном (для обоих) расстоянии. — Ты же сам говорил!..  
— Тебе, — подчеркнул это Барнс. — Тебе, дураку, говорил. Кто же знал, что ты такой самоотверженный, и первым делом побежишь рассказывать об этом Старку?  
— Не обращайте на меня внимания, представьте, что я не здесь, — Тони был на седьмом небе от удовольствия: наблюдать за тем, как Барнс, словно асфальтовый каток, расплющивал своего слишком добродетельного и повёрнутого на гуманности дружка, было верхом восторга. Газировка была прохладной и вкусной, расцветала под языком насыщенным вишнёвым вкусом. Перед глазами два суперсолдата сходились в поединке, и не было никого счастливее Тони в этом мире.  
Но судьба любила ставить палки в колёса.  
— Ты что это задумал? Снова собой пожертвовать, а, Стиви? Или ты думал, что я настолько хреновый друг, если позволю тебе это сделать? Ты сам-то понимаешь, что я к нему на расстояние лазерного прицела не приближусь, потому что ты в него влюблён?  
— Блхпмфф, — попытался выругаться Тони, услышав это, но подавился газировкой.  
Вытирая рот, он чуть поднял глаза и тут же подавился снова, встретившись с двумя суровыми и горячими взглядами, направленными на него.  
— Мы так не договаривались, — с трудом сказал он, потому что горло ужасно щипало, а колени предательски дрожали. — Ты должен был рассердиться на Роджерса и устроить супергладиаторский поединок.  
Говорить что-то было ещё большей ошибкой, потому что теперь и Роджерс, и Барнс, одинаково сложив на груди руки, повернулись к нему, чуть склонили головы и исподлобья смотрели на то, как Тони немного нервно растирает текущие по горлу оставшиеся капли газировки.  
— Ну и? — одновременно спросили они.  
— Я не ожидал таких признаний. Мы что, на шоу Ларри Кинга? Не вижу никого с седыми волосами и микрофоном.  
— Тони!  
— Слишком резво, Кэп. Я думал, что это будет забавно, а забавно перестало быть, когда вы сдали друг друга. Что, серьёзно? Сразу оба?  
Суперсолдаты напряжённо молчали, смотрели и едва не рыли копытами землю. У Тони в животе затрепетало.  
— Я не готов к серьёзным отношениям! — заявил он, выбросил банку и так быстро, как позволяло достоинство, покинул кухню. Пусть разбираются сами.  
А он попросит Пятницу устроить ему трансляцию сразу в спальню. Интересно же было, кто победит.  
Потому что, если будет ничья, то это означало бы победу Тони.  
А Тони очень любил побеждать.


End file.
